Abend 36
Voriger Abend - Nächster Abend 'Die Idee ist gut, aber die Welt ist noch nicht bereit' Letztlich kommt es nur auf den Plan an. Ist der Plan gut, kann praktisch nichts mehr schief gehen. Und der Plan war einmalig, daran gibt es überhaupt keinen Zweifel: Sich betrunken stellen, die Lamia-Matriarchin und den ganzen Rest von Superdämonen hinters Licht führen, baldmöglichst ins Land der Steinriesen selbst aufzubrechen, die netten Leute von Turtleback Ferry inzwischen einem friedlichen Leben überlassen und die Burg als Handelsstation zu behalten. Mehr kann man eigentlich nicht erwarten und mehr wollten unsere Helden auch nicht. Und schließlich ist es auch genauso gekommen. Man könnte vielleicht sagen, dass wenn ein Plan von fünf ausgebufften Veteranen der Abenteurerzunft so gut ist, dass er sich quasi wie von selbst erfüllt. Ja man könnte sogar soweit gehen zu sagen, dass ein Plan, einmal in die Welt gesetzt, sich erfüllt, ob und vor allem wie man das nun will oder nicht. Die schiere Größe dieser Tatsache kann dem einzelnen schon mal die Sicht auf den Erfolg verstellen, doch sehen wir uns die Sache mal aus der Nähe an: Morgens mit Merisiel Es ist morgens, das Frühstück wird von Galstak, Samath, Aminyl, Merz und Meynark mit unterschiedlichem Grad an Kopfschmerz eingenommen - je nachdem wie gut die Vortäuschung von Trunkenheit am Vortag gelungen war. Der Wirtschaftsbericht liegt vor: Aus der Kasse stehen jedem 40.000 Goldstücke zu, die in eine Waffe; Rüstung und in ein Wondrous Item zu investieren sind. Da die Abenteurer solche Dinge seit Jahren ihrem Steuerberater überlassen, fragen sie nicht näher nach - Hauptsache das Geld ist da. Kaum ist das Frühstück und diese frohe Botschaft verdaut, meldet sich ein ungebetener Gast an: Merisiel von den „Glühenden Vier“. Damit erfüllt sich der Masterplan, vorerst noch ohne das Wissen unserer Abenteurer. Die „Glühenden Vier“? Ach ja, diese Bande von vier Helden aus Korvosa, die irgendeine Schildkröte in Turtleback Ferry auf den Rücken gelegt haben. Die, über die Aminyl gebetsmühlenartig wiederholt: „Die sind wirklich ganz schön stark.“ Die „Glühenden Vier“ haben auch einen Anführer, der heißt Valeros, der „ist auch ganz schön stark“ tönt es aus dem Hintergrund und der will nicht locker lassen. Was? Das hier in Turtleback Ferry. Wie jetzt? Die Elfe Merisiel, die auf die Burg kam, ohne dass ihre Kampfesbande davon wussten, wiederholt ihren seltsamen Vortrag: Kein Blutvergießen. Valeros ist stur und will im Notfall auch kämpfen. Was hat das mit uns zu tun? B.L.U.T.V.E.R.G.I.E.S.S.E.N, keines. Aber Kampf unausweichlich. Ist-das-jetzt-angekommen? Ja und, „Die sind ganz schön stark“, was sollen wir jetzt tun? Es hat noch eine ganze Weile gedauert bis unsere Helden kapiert hatten, dass sie hier im Rittersaal der eigenen Burg im Rahmen einer Audienz einen Fehdehandschuh ins Gesicht geschleudert bekamen. Öfter ins Gesicht bekamen, weil die Gehirnwindungen die Provokation erst beim ungefähr vierten Mal kapierten: Haut ab, gebt die Burg auf, weil gegen die „Glühenden Vier“ habt ihr keine Chance. "....Jungs, hier kommt der Masterplan" Merisiel wurde zurückgeschickt und die Fünf plus Kohorten und Truppen wollten diese Herausforderung annehmen. Nur wie? Ach ja „die sind ganz schön stark“ leiert es aus dem Hintergrund, falls das jemand vergessen haben sollte. Einfach hinlaufen und sie aufmischen? Etwas Drohpotenzial anhäufen und mit dem Damm und Überflutung drohen? Die „Glühenden Vier“, wie Vesh händereibend vorschlägt, einzeln hinterrücks zu dezimieren? Es gibt Uneinigkeit: Während vor allem Merz und ein wenig auch Samath für eine heimtückische Beseitigung sind, bleiben Aminyl und Galstak unentschlossen. Und was macht man, wenn man nicht weiß was man tun soll? Man macht sich auf den Weg (Aus: Abenteurerweisheiten for Dummies, Band I). Auf nach Turtleback Ferry! Aber vorher muss ganz kurz noch eingekauft werden. Im Hof bei der Zwergenkarawane werden verschiedene Edelsteine zu Staub zermahlen - sehr zur Erheiterung des Karawanenoberzwergs - bis der richtige für allerelei Zauber dabei ist. Jetzt aber auf nach Turtleback Ferry und Vorsicht, weil „die sind ganz schön...“ Lord Galstak in diplomatischer Mission Nach einem kurzen Ritt kommt die Abenteurertruppe an Arbeiter auf einer Brücke vorbei. Offene Feindseligkeit schlägt ihnen entgegen, Getuschel, Ausspucken, ein schiefer Blick. Ein Arbeiter wird zur Rede gestellt, der verängstigte Mann spricht von Dammbruch und Meuchelmord, davon dass die Hexe der „Glühenden Vier“ diese Szene auf dem Hauptplatz gezeigt hatte und schließlich auch noch einen Wahrheitszauber ertragen hat - und sich die Szene als echte Live-Übertragung aus Fort Rannick herausgestellt hat; mit all den schönen Details über den Kampf gegen die Bande aus Korvosa. Eine böse Ahnung stellt sich ein: Das wird nun wohl einigermaßen schwierig werden. Was es auch wurde: Hektische Umtriebe zur Wiederherstellung des guten Rufs in dem Pelzhändlernest waren nicht gerade erfolgreich. Galstak heilte auf die Schnelle Verletzte in der Kirche von Erastil, eine Priesterin der „Glühenden Vier“ war schon da, um ihren nervtötenden Singsang loszulassen. Aminyl zaubert am Stadtrand abseits der so sehr gefürchteten Hexe und Galstak stemmt Steine, überall waren die Vier schon vorher. Merz erfährt in der Handelsstation von Fort Rannick das Ausmaß der Niederlage, Samath reitet wütend durch den Wald. Am Abend darf Galstak, der als Diplomat weithin bekannt ist, sich noch einmal verteidigen und den guten Ruf der Abenteurer und von Magnimar wiederherstellen. Auch eine Intervention bei den Trollen hilft nicht viel. Die Sitzung des Ältestenrat verläuft wie der ganze Tag auf einer schiefen Bahn: Die strahlenden Helden, die die Trolle und Oger bei Skulls Crossing geschlagen haben, die Fort Rannick befreit und die Oger im Umland beseitigt haben, stehen am Ende des Tages mit leeren Händen da. Morgens mit dem Bürgermeister Es folgt ein abendliches Besäufnis in Magnimar, Teleportation sei Dank, und ein morgendlicher Besuch beim Bürgermeister. Während Galstak berichtet, versuchen die anderen Abenteurer noch ein bisschen was vom lukullischen Frühstück von Lord Grobaras abzubekommen. Der verschluckt sich beinahe tödlich als er vom Verlust von Turtleback Ferry hört und zieht sich zurück um weiter über die Angelegenheit nach zu denken. Wie immer in Magnimar verschwindet Aminyl auf wenig geheimnisvolle Weise, um mit seinen Pathfinder-Zirkel-Kumpels einen Schwatz zu halten. In der Gruppe hat sich die Meinung inzwischen durchgesetzt: Vom Dauerregen und der Illoyalität von Drecksnestern wie Turtleback Ferry hat man erst mal die Nase voll. Das ganze Abenteuer erweist sich als sinnloser Umweg: Das Ziel Richter Ironbriar zu finden wurde nicht erreicht, inzwischen ist die Spur kalt. Vielleicht muss man sagen ist damit auch das vorläufige Ende gekommen: Es gibt keinen Grund für Merz aus dem sicheren Magnimar wieder in die Kälte von Fort Rannick aufzubrechen, das nicht zu halten ist. Es wird noch Monate dauern bis der Magierturm fertig wäre, wenn die Befestigung solange zu halten ist. Auch Samath und Galstak sind wenig geneigt irgendwelche Steinriesen zu verkloppen - wozu auch? Wenn man nicht mehr für die Gegend verantwortlich ist? Einzig Aminyl versucht in leicht durchschaubarer Manier die Gruppe zu motivieren der Matriarchin zu folgen - klar, ist ja auch praktisch, wenn man bei den wissenschaftlichen Forschungen eine Abenteurergruppe als Schläger dabei hat. Und ein kleiner Ausblick Die Enttäuschung ist verständlich, doch sollten sich die Helden eigentlich auf die Schulter klopfen: Alles ist gelungen: Fort Rannick gehört ihnen, die Sorgen um das Nest sind sie los und können damit auch unbeschwert und sofort zu den Steinriesen oder anderen Monstren aufbrechen, um sich weiter quer durch die Lande zu prügeln. Aber bis ihnen dieser Erfolg dämmert wird es noch etwas dauern. Und wohin sie dieser Erfolg führen wird, bleibt noch offen - sicher aber dorthin, wo jeder einzelne auch hin will, ganz ohne die ewige Flucht nach vorn als Gestrandeter in Sandpoint, Geisterjäger in Magnimar oder Ogertöter im regennassen Hinterland. Vorheriger Abend - Nächster Abend